Navyana Domhnull
"Given enough -time-, anything can be made anew. I've died and been reborn a thousand times... I'm not even sure who 'I' am anymore. But that's okay, you know? As long as I don't forget the people that I used to be." Physiognomy Human Traits As far as the sentient races of Azeroth go, Navyana is pretty much your stereotypical harvest witch, at least when one looks at her alone, aside from her garb. Standing at a measly 5'4" when her spine is straight, she isn't exactly towering, and barely teasing at breaking a hundred and thirty pounds doesn't exactly place her in an above optimal muscular structure or anywhere near the territory of obesity. Sporting locks of deep, dyed red - the color of arterial blood several shades darker then normal - her strands gracefully cup a face of tan, an odd feature to find on one hailing from the northern part of the Eastern Kingdoms but surely understandable with how much time she has spent at work in the fields. Her skin is soft and unmarred despite this, though, as if to deny the harshness of the fields by denying conformity and adaption such as leathery skin and callouses, instead retaining her silken skin and soft hands. Amber eyes glare out from sockets lined with the Ulduic makeup of kohl; giving exceptional pop and cutting stare to her otherwise soft features. Her nose is daintily settled, and her lips are a tender, fleshy pink. She doesn't seem to use any other sort of enhancements aside from perhaps simple lip gloss. Moving from her head, the woman sports generous hips and an equivalently voluptuous bust, but she isn't the sort of woman walking around with a figure to turn heads and make escorts salivate; she's more the sort you'd see as eating well, eating often, and exercising enough to be almost exactly as equivalently athletic as she is padded. To be sure, neither of those is very much, but she's certainly got frame. She simply prefers more to be admired for intellect and ability rather then flaunting her feminine assets like some badge of honor. She doesn't desire or approve of luck. Though her hair is luscious and feathery, there isn't a strand of it to be found elsewhere on Navyana's body - at all. Likewise, there are no scars or natural injuries aside from the empty piercings in her ears to be found upon her; something extremely odd when taking in her story of being a farmer for most of her life, but something that most will overlook in favor of the eye-candy. She keeps herself exceptionally clean. Any measure of dirt that dares to defile the perfectionist's tanned canvas is immediately eradicated and disposed of. Her usual scent is a rather soft smell of vanilla; unobtrusive but noticeable enough and in most cases considered pleasant. This can change for holidays, though; for example, mint for Winter's Veil, chocolate for Noblegarden, pumpkin pie for Hallow's End, cinnamon for Pilgrim's Bounty and so on. Her hands are deft, and her nails are well cared for. Teeth are kept in an impeccable state, though her dentistry is marred by sharp canines on both top and bottom bites. That would bring one to asking the obvious question; what brought on such attributes to such a fine specimen of human? Worgen Traits The answer, of course, lies in Navyana's underlying nature - of which no hints are given aside from the fangs until she shifts. When she shifts, though, the change is unmistakable and usually spells disaster for whatever foe she's chosen to employ the cursed form of Goldrinn against - and just as often her own allies, as the feral instincts are at least as strong as her own willpower if not more. She rises to a massive 7'2", and her weight becomes well into the dual hundreds. Though maybe meant to be a lovely beast, unfortunately this worgeness is about as far from that as possible. Her fur is a deep, reddish brown, and her fur is all interwoven and stiff, very unpleasant to pet. Her mane is better, but not by much - a chocolate color that at least doesn't prickle and poke at the hand. Her belly fur is a slightly more neutral tan, and is -actually- kind of soft.This patch of soft fur extends from her bust down to in between her thighs, terminating to the guard-fur at the knees again. Her hair is beaded and flows back in more of what is well considered a mane instead of actual hair. Braids have been painstakingly woven into it, but it's not very effective in making her better to look at. Contrary to her human form, this body is absolutely, unequivocally only definable with the word 'ripped'. Muscles burst their bounds at every inch, veins standing in stark contrast even against her fur some of the time. Claws of distorted lupine nature extend from each fingers, turning what were normally cylindrical ellipsoids into deadly spikes of retribution. Speaking of deadly spikes, her maw isn't much better in the way of being attractive. Her teeth are uneven and sharpened to points, and none of those more so then the canines. Her mouth is a forest of spikes and foul danger - should she bite into someone, they'd definitely be feeling it. She can keep weapons in this form, but it's much more effective to just drop whatever she's fighting with and become a full-on berserker. Apparel and Arnaments Whereas most people tend to stick to a single outfit or two, (sometimes being all they can afford), Navyana is not most people, and she can certainly afford what she wears. Armor, honorary ritual garb of the Moon Goddess and the Horned God, or garb looking more fitting for a Val'kyr then any human - whatever she wears, it has at the least some connection to the Old Ways of Gilneas. The symbols of Elune and Malorne has presence on her garb, sometimes in multiple places; something for Kaldorei to ponder and puzzle over should they choose to. Always present through all shapeshift forms and different choices of apparel is a rather unfitting bronze choker. Constructed of thick leather, it hugs her neck closely, the adornments hanging off her collarbone as one. Chains of bronze hang between the gears; each bears symbolic trinkets and adornments, each having special meaning and value to her. Once a charm goes on, it never comes off, though there has been one extravagant exception. The shoddily made golden heart charm has been removed, but it still sports many others; an emerald whelpling's scale, an emerald dreamcatcher, a heart of wood, a carved cat's fang, a pocket watch missing it's chain. All of them have their own stories, and all of them are very important to her. Her armor has two different forms - which it takes depends on if she'd defending or simply focusing on dishing out as much damage as she can incant into her enemies as possible. When focused on damage, the base dress is made of fine blue silk, with a thick white leather robe draped over that. Her gloves and boots are made of crimson leather, and her fingertips sport deadly bronze talons. Draped over her leather robe is a long arming vest, made of bronze chain links that are quilted over with reddish velvetine. Bronze trim lines the extra-long mail vest, with navy silk hung of it. The quilt bears the strandard of the Embershield Protectorate sewn into the middle. Over all of this is armor; plates of bronze painted navy blue in the thinner parts. Bronze trim lines -everything-; but it is polished so throughly that it glows golden. Her scythe is almost as long as she is tall, and equally as flamboyant and purely deadly. A blade of solidified stellar magic emanates from the head, seemingly trimmed in actual gold and painted a fading violet. The haft is made of hard wood, and the pommel is a golden claw gripping a sapphire as big around as someone's hand. --- Her guardian's armor; This is one of the most exotic outfits in Navyana's ensembles. The armor looks like it was made for a valarjar, or someone who follows the way of the Vrykul; yet it was clearly made to fit a human. The majority of it is brown leather and hard wood, dull, but there are pure silver linings to the various pieces. Her leggings hold bands of cyan, and her belt has a drape emblazoned with Odyn's symbol for valor. The pauldrons and helm are lines with layers upon layers of cyan runes, shimmering between the helm's prongs and up over the pauldrons like holograms. On the tip of her pauldrons and at the crown of her head is a glimmering, glowing blue sapphire each. What do they do? Who knows, unless you can speak Vrykul. Her fist weapons are absolutely NASTY wooden gauntlets, designed to splinter and be uncomfortable in inelegant ways whenever she hit. The claws were made of silver, and they had back-rushing cyan light on them. --- Decidedly the most 'wicce'like outfit of her ensembles, Navyana's Moon Mother worship garb is rather mundane, as they go - usually they're far more elaborate. This is just a simple robe made of leather, though, with some elaborate adornments and a couple of glittering purple gems that glow with inner light. Her pauldrons hold arcing ravens' wings, and her clothes are trimmed in bronze layering, woven into the metal itself. Her hat is a rather obnoxious looking tricorn with a jaunty feather sticking out of it at a weird, listless angle. A jaunty purple badge hangs on the side of it - what it symbolizes is unknown. At her side hang two daggers - one an athame, or ritual knife, and the other a sort of hand-sickle, the sort someone would harvest plants with. They're not designed for combat, as this is a skinwalker's outfit. --- Next and last, but definitely not least; the ritualistic garb of the Horned God. Antlers and branches adorn the pelts and leathers the pagan girl is garbed with - a long skirt of sorts serving to hide her legs, whilst her torso and arms are left mostly bare. Bindings at her breast squeeze and limit, rendering her femininity almost invisible and flat. A stag's skull is sat atop her hood of fur and leather, held there by being attached to the spaulders on her shoulders. Across her back, she's swung a staff with a carved head, depicting a stag. The topaz eyes and the skillful whittling of the piece makes it look almost eerily alive. In the dark, the staff glows as if illuminated from an inner light. Shapeshift Forms Navyana does not rely on her magic alone; to assist her, she employs the use of shapeshifting magic. Though currently limited to magically enhanced forms made of mana and astromancy rather then true Dream creatures like a druid would, her repetoire of imitated beasts is still more then most would know. The first up is the most 'utility' of all of her forms - a large, rather distorted 'owl', a perversion of the sacred Lunarwing form granted to the newest Archdruid; except instead of it being a dark blue with golden armor, she holds a rather awkward white color, her wings fading away into a dark sort of feather pattern at the ends, quite similar to the feathers on the pauldrons of her battlemage armor. Stars swirl about the crown, wings, and at the end of the long, feathery peacock-esque tail; in between the two antlers rest the Old Gilnean symbol of the Moon Mother, an arc over a small dot. The next form is a cat, or at least what's vaguely shaped like a cat. The entire body is made of mana and shimmers underneath a magical containment field - the only 'real' thing to the form are the silvery claws and helm, similarly bearing the Gilnean Moon Mother's crest on it's helm. It glimmers with stars and leaves a trail of sparkling mana whenever she moves - effective, but impractical if one wishes to stay unnoticed. As a worgen, the pack form is hardly one that one would have to worry about taking; when one struggles against it every moment of every day, they tend to become better at resisting Goldrinn's curse, as long as they go to great lengths not to anger the ancient unduly. Navyana has taken such measures, meditated with the Fey at the ritual circle in Silverpine and performed the Esbat of the Wolf under the full moon; as consequence, she can take the white-furred form of a wolf, stellar magic glimmering in her fur. This is the only 'real' animal form she possesses - all others are just crude imitations of life, made with magic. Personality Navyana is... an interesting individual, some say. Claiming her as psychotic would not be accurate; indeed, most of her actions are based purely on her logical point of view. Unfortunately, what makes logical sense from her point of view may not make so from another's; the cause of many a conflict and lost friendship, especially when her emotions result as logical answers to a situation, but only from her point of view. Empathy is difficult, unless it's feeling for someone's loneliness; and even then she can be hypocritical and contradictory. She has issue taking responsibility for her mistakes, and often goes to great semantic lengths to avoid being put on the rack for something she feels perfectly justified in doing, having little moral qualms about playing word games even if she won't outright lie. She's often more committed to the ones she cares most about first, then herself, and then whatever she's obligated to do by law or assignment. This order hierarchy of importance is never violated; she flat out values her friends more then even her own life. Unfortunately, this comes with it's own fair share of downfalls... Take attachment, for example. Navyana is a clingy person, and often desires to be a one-and-only unique kind of friend. She enjoys being needed and wanted and relied upon - and she's lost too many people to trust that they'd be with her soley for the enjoyment of her company, and even if they were she'd be paranoid that they'd leave her once they tired of her. She wants nothing more in society then to find that one monogamous partner that will be hers soley, forever, with no side chics or playthings, but she's rather given up on hope on that. It's a desperate dream, though, easily rekindled - especially when someone appeals to her desire to own and dominate. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen